1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel homocitric acid oligoriboside derivative which inhibits dextransucrase produced by cariogenic strains of oral Streptococcus mutans. As an inhibitor of dextransucrase, the new derivative can be used as an anti-caries agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The role of Streptococcus mutans in dental caries is well documented. The enzyme dextransucrase (glucosyl-transferase) produced by a number of strains of Streptococcus mutans synthesizes dextran from the sucrose passing through the mouth with foods or drinks, resulting in the formation of dental plaque and dental caries. Dental caries is the decay of teeth caused by demineralization of the enamel surface with organic acids produced by bacteria which adhere to teeth surfaces. Bacterial adherence to smooth surfaces such as teeth is mediated by the sticky insoluble dextran.
It is recognized that an effective inhibitor of dextransucrase in the mouth would be of benefit in controlling plaque formation and preventing dental caries. Various dextransucrase inhibitors have been suggested in the art, but applicants are unaware of any heretofore successful inhibitor agent for prevention of dental caries.